Alison Patterson
Alison Patterson was a recurring character from February 1988 (Episode 25) to February 1989 (Episode 249), appearing in 59 episodes. She attended Summer Bay High School and picked on Carly Morris, Roo Stewart and Bobby Simpson. She was bitchy, manipulative and always liked to cause trouble, though on some rare occasions she had a soft side. Her time in the show was pretty brief but very memorable. Alison was played by Kathryn Ridley. Biography Backstory Alison Patterson was born in 1970 to Tim Patterson and his wife Helen. She had a brother Mav and two younger sisters Kim and Skye. Alison's uncle Ralph Patterson had a son Vinnie around the same time Alison's parents had Kim. Alison went to school at Summer Bay High and gained a reputation as being a school bitch and made a few enemies. She was in the same class as Carly Morris, Roo Stewart and Bobby Simpson. Alison was also best friends with Judith Staples and may have known Travis Nash and Donna Bishop. By 1987, 17 year old Alison was feared by other pupils for her bitchy reputation. 1988-1989 In February 1988, Alison began harassing Bobby Simpson, Carly Morris and Roo Stewart. Alison makes public Donald Fisher's love note to Ailsa Hogan. Bobby Simpson threatened her with violence if she steps out of line again and even pinned her up against some lockers. Alison later taunts Carly about her rape and her failed modelling career. This leads to Alison getting a cake in her face. In August 1988 she mocks the death of Alan Fisher and Bobby attacks her in class, resulting in her getting many detentions. Alison makes cruel jibes about former headmaster Walter Bertram. Alison leaves school and gets a job working for Gordon Macklin at their Summer Bay office. She later tricks Lance Smart into buying her an expensive dress by pretending to fancy him. Carly arrives wearing the same dress and Alison is upset so she asks Lance to buy her a car instead. He does so, but it is only a toy. Alison then tries to put itching powder in Bobby's wedding dress but it backfires. Alison left the Macklin Corporation and returned to school. She saw Gary Samuels stealing a cheque book and blackmailed him into dumping Carly or she would tell Bob Barnett. Gary's brother Jeff Samuels is told and he warns Alison off. Alison tried to get Bobby into trouble by saying she was faking her amnesia to get out of her HSC. Bobby strongly denied this to headmaster Don. Alison began dating Matt Wilson. In November 1988, Alison planned to fleece Lance and then planned to leave Summer Bay with the money. Alison later reveals the source that Morag Bellingham is Bobby's birth mother. She is dumped by Matt. Alison continued to make herself quite unpopular in Summer Bay, she gets doused in mud by Lance and Martin and thrown in the sea by Roo. Everyone sends Alison to Coventry for her bitchiness. Ailsa even called her an "undesirable". Matt later says he feels sorry for Alison but as Ailsa locks up the Diner, she says some choice words about Alison. Alison is stood round the corner of the diner, listening. She then ransacked the Diner and daubed "So Long Jerks" on the wall. She then took some of her mother's money and absconded for the city in February 1989, never to return to Summer Bay ever. Many residents of Summer Bay breathed a huge sigh of relief, especially rivals Bobby and Carly. Alison's reign of bitchiness and terror was over. The bitch had left the area for good. After leaving Summer Bay in 1989 In 2000, Alison's cousin Vinnie mentioned that she was working at a radio station in Armidale, NSW, indicating she has grown up a lot since she left the bay. She would have been 30 in 2000. As of 2019, Alison's whereabouts are unknown. She would aged around 49 now. She may have married by now and had children. Her first cousin once removed, VJ Patterson recently left Summer Bay. She is a cousin by marriage to Leah Patterson-Baker, now MacGuire, as Leah was wed to her cousin Vinnie, so relatives of Alison still reside in the bay. Memorable info Birthday: 1970 Full Name: Alison Patterson Alison's first 20 or so appearances were spread out over 100 episodes, but by September 1988, her appearances became more frequent until she left in February 1989. The time between her first and last appearance is just over a year. On a personal note, I would say Alison is one of the best supporting characters in the Home And Away series. As her relatives live in Summer Bay, she could one day return, even if recast since Kathryn works for the NSW government. Personality Alison Patterson - Queen Bitch of Summer Bay High 1988. She certainly did live up to that in that year. Alison loved spreading vicious rumours and thrived on grassing up other schoolmates. She was the much younger version of Mrs Mangel from Neighbours. One time in September 1988, Alison saw Bobby sneak out of class to go and see Frank Morgan, and Alison wasted no time in letting Flathead know. Her biggest scheme was revealing Donald's one time crush on Ailsa Hogan. In February 1989, Summer Bay certainly did breathe a sigh of relief when Alison, alienated by the community, left Summer Bay for the last time, never to return. Alison was very similar to Neighbours character Sue Parker, being the school superbitch. Despite her bitchy tendencies, Alison did occasionally show her softer side. Even Alison did have a small shread of decency buried deep somewhere amongst the bitchiness. Alison never met Emma Jackson, who arrived in September 1989, 8 months after Alison left Summer Bay. If so, they would probably have been fierce rivals - or best friends and rebelled against the Bay. Quotes *"Ailsa My Darling" when Alison found out that her headmaster Don had once dated Ailsa *"I never knew him so I could not care less", about Alan Fisher dying, tactful as usual, not. *'First Line' "Mwah. Ailsa darling" behind Don's back. *'Final Line' "Matt!!" to Matt Wilson. She then walks out when Ailsa calls her an "undesirable". Family Father Tim Patterson Mother Helen Patterson Siblings Mav Patterson, Kim Patterson, Skye Patterson Uncles Ralph Patterson First cousins Vinnie Patterson First Cousins Once Removed VJ Patterson See also *Alison Patterson - List of appearances *Patterson Family Tree Gallery H&a bozza vs alison.png|Alison gets on the wrong side of Bobby Simpson. H&a ep 161.png|Yet another Alison and Bobby altercation, August 1988. H&a alison close up.png|Sexy Alison in 1988. H&a alison patterson.png|Alison in 1989, with Celia Stewart (left) and Bobby Simpson (rght) H&a ep 236.png|Bobby drags Alison down to the sea. H&a ep 239.png|Roo throws Alison into the sea. 20180430 234910.png|Alison (centre) hanging out with Lynn and Bobby 20180430 234942.png|Alison did have some friendly moments with her fellow peers H&a shop roo alison.png|Alison and her friends teasing Roo Stewart over her pregnancy H&a alison last ever scene.png|Alison's final scene in Home and Away H&A diner trashed 1989.png|Alison's parting gift to the Summer Bay residents. Category:Home And Away characters. Category:Past characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1988. Category:Characters last seen in 1989. Category:Patterson family. Category:Macklin Group employees. Category:Radio station workers. Category:Home And Away bad girls. Category:1970 births. Category:Home And Away gossips. Category:Summer Bay High School Students. Category:Villains. Category:Memorable guest characters